


Дресс-код вечеринки

by WTF Vanya Vanya and the World 2021 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: WTF21 рейтинговые тексты [2]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/WTF%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202021
Summary: Аня хочет напиться и ни к чему не обязывающего секса
Relationships: Fallen MC | Ivan Svetlo/Охра | Johnny Rudeboy
Series: WTF21 рейтинговые тексты [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171796
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Дресс-код вечеринки

Дресс-код вечеринки был - черное, рваное, кинковое. Латекс и - видимо, эко - кожа. У входа спросили, знает ли Аня про активное согласие и еще - может быть, она хочет сыграть в игру. Аня не хотела. По большей части Аня хотела выпить и ни к чему не обязывающего секса с незнакомым человеком. Или людьми. Общество Гриши ее совершенно устраивало большую часть времени, но иногда хотелось чего-то иного.  
С выпить получилось плохо - в ром-коле рома было явно меньше, чем нужно. С сексом тоже странно. Там были стенды, люди, оборудование, кто-то кого-то бил, связывал, поливал воском. Кто-то кричал. Другие стояли и смотрели. Аня огляделась, но ни трахающихся парочек, ни тройничков, ни групп вокруг не было.  
Она уже хотела завести с бариста высокоинтеллектуальный разговор об истоках гедонизма и о том, правильно ли понимают концепцию на этой уважаемой вечеринке, как к ней подошли. Тихо, со спины. Молча коснулись лопатки. Аня попыталась обернуться, но человек стоял прямо за ней. В полумраке она разглядела только плечо - черная рванина, - низко опущенный капюшон и перчатки с обрезанными пальцами. Прикосновение было сухое и теплое. Потом человек аккуратно развернул ее и указал куда-то в глубину зала, где Аня еще не была. Проход скрывала полупрозрачная штора, подсветка была чуть иной - это-то ей и было нужно.  
\- Это вопрос? Пойдем, - сказала она. В горле пересохло. - Не хочешь разговаривать, да?  
Ее подтолкнули, и чужой палец сухо и тепло провел в вырезе платья от лопатки до лопатки длинную черту: минус, нет.  
\- Не буду спрашивать, - решила Аня.  
Она попыталась обернуться снова, но ее удержали.  
\- Ладно, так и быть. Говорить не будешь, смотреть на тебя нельзя. Трогать, наверное, тоже, да? Хотя меня это устраивает, - подняла она руки. В конце концов ее все еще интересовал ни к чему не обязывающий секс. - Какого хоть ты пола? Хочу быть предупреждена.  
Под шейным позвонком провели три линии под разном углом. Ж. А потом еще какую-то закорючку, точку. Знак вопроса.  
\- Неплохо, - озвучила Аня. - Да.  
Она думала об этом, отправляясь сюда: может, после всего, лучше было наоборот - найти мальчика, отвлечься, - но от ответа ей неожиданно стало спокойнее. Она перехватила чужую кисть и ускорила шаг, ей быстрее захотелось оказаться в том месте, где подсветка была чуть иной.  
Внутри, за шторой, ее крепко обняли со спины, а потом продемонстрировали руку. Определенно женскую. Красивую, с длинными пальцами, ровными ногтями. Аня втянула воздух. Ей нравились такие пальцы. Именно такие руки кое у кого были…  
\- Да, - ответила она, вопрос был ясен.  
Развернули к ней ладонью, глубоко согнули средний и безымянный. Жест был ужасно знакомый, и знакомый именно в таком исполнении. Это не помогало.  
\- Нет, пожалуй, нет, - решила Аня.  
Тогда ее подтолкнули к диванчику, легко пихнули в голень, заставив шире раздвинуть ноги. Она оказалась коленями на сиденье, оперлась о спинку, чтобы не упасть. Кто-то прошел мимо, тихо переговариваясь. Соседний диван тоже оказался занят. Аня вдруг сообразила, что она стоит на коленях с отставленным задом, вокруг люди и ее собирается трахнуть человек - девушка? - которого она даже толком не успела увидеть. Кошмарно стыдно и очень возбуждающе. Она сама потянулась и задрала подол.  
Прикосновение к бедру практически обожгло, она вздрогнула от ощущения перчатки - и ощущения аккуратных пальцев, ведущих от колена и до самого паха.  
Почему-то ей казалось, что может выйти сумбурно и неловко, но незнакомая ей девушка будто бы точно знала, куда давить и нажимать. К ней почти не прикасались выше пояса, но ниже - под коленями, у копчика, по задней части бедер, во всех этих неочевидных и сладких местах, на которые она так остро реагировала каждый раз. Каждый чертов раз с… ней. Той. Лучше было не вспоминать, и Аня сосредоточилась на одних только ощущениях. К моменту, когда чужие костяшки прошлись по ткани трусиков, она уже была настолько мокрая, что текло по ногам.  
Ненадолго отстранились, и это отдалось в груди ощущением потери. Аня уже почти перестала соображать, всхлипнула сквозь зубы и изогнулась в желании, чтобы к ней прикоснулись еще. Она почти жалела, что отказалась от проникновения.  
Потом раздался какой-то шорох, щелчок. Незнакомая и невидимая девушка приблизилась снова, тепло толкнулась бедром в бедро, одной рукой надавила ниже поясницы, подцепила и потянула вбок ткань трусов. А потом Аня наконец почувствовала гладкое, скользкое прикосновение - не живая кожа, презерватив поверх пальцев - даже не на клиторе, чуть выше него. Так, как ей нравилось.  
Много времени не понадобилось, она кончила сильной, глубокой судорогой, вцепившись в чужую руку, мучительно вдавливая ее в себя.  
\- Черт, - произнесла Аня, когда поняла, что дольше тянуть уже некуда. - Ты точно не хочешь?  
Ей хотелось быть благодарной, хотелось ласкаться, горели искусанные губы.  
Снятый презерватив упал в урну у дивана. Аня проследила за ним взглядом, глаз зацепился за темное пятно - на сиденье рядом лежала перчатка без пальцев. Ее сняли, видимо, чтобы удобнее натянуть резинку. А еще…  
Она не додумала эту мысль. Ей поправили трусы, ее подтянули и поставили на ноги, одернули юбку. Обхватили за пояс, крепко. Притянули к себе, прижались к шее щекой. Аня бездумно гладила чужие руки, а потом взглянула вниз. Наверное, они так красиво должны смотреться под ее грудью. Одна в перчатке, другая без. Тыльная сторона ладони вся покрыта татуировкой. В полумраке точные очертания трудно было разглядеть, но - лента? кинжал? приемник?  
Аня замерла, вцепившись в запястье. Она не знала, что думать. Она даже не знала, досадует она или рада. Открытие было отвратительным, но…  
\- Откуда ты знала, что я буду здесь?  
Охра вздохнула.  
\- Я бываю в твиттере. Ты очень много пиздишь. Очень. - И почти без перехода добавила, ткнувшись носом куда-то под самую кромку волос: - Я жалею.  
Внизу живота все еще тепло и сладко ныло, и Аня, не раздумывая, ответила:  
\- Я тоже.


End file.
